


A Billionaire and Their Accountant

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Sanvers [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: I've had the song Billionaire stuck in my head, so this happened





	A Billionaire and Their Accountant

Maggie massaged her eyes with the heels of her hands as she stared at the glaringly bright white computer screen. She had progressed from eye strain to a full-blown, rather severe headache from working these numbers for too long. Maggie was only just able to catch the yawn that attempted to escape her. The colored dark spots cleared her vision just as a mug of coffee appeared beside her laptop at the kitchen island where she was spending her day working. A beautiful, dark auburn haired woman was attached to the cup. Maggie hadn’t heard her come in. Maggie sucked in a sudden and deep breath when she saw her.

Alex Danvers grinned a charming wry grin before sitting down across from Maggie. She had shed a few layers since coming home. Alex was now dressed in a fitted white button-down shirt that hugged her in all of the best places tucked into equally well fitted black slacks. A black suit jacket hung on the coat rack. Auburn/black/red hair was brushed to one side while the rest was shaved nearly down to her scalp. Dark eyes glimmered with warmth and affection.

“I figured you would be needing this desperately about now.” Alex’s voice even managed to smile somehow. “I have never been able to understand how you are capable of doing this day in and day out. I have always hated math. I prefer to fix things instead of solving problems on paper.”

Maggie took a long sip of the coffee, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the rich and likely very expensive brand Alex used. It was absolutely delicious.

“Mostly my eyes hurt, and then it turns into a headache. Just means that I have to take a minute away from the computer to rest my eyes.” Maggie leaned back in her chair and blinked at the ceiling as she tried to clear her vision again. “I actually do love my work though, numbers are reliable, they always make complete sense, and sometimes I just see something truly beautiful in the way they work together, the way they always just seem to… fit.”

“That is almost beautiful, Maggie Sawyer. I never once thought of… math as being something enjoyable… at all.” Alex said thoughtfully. “How long do you think you’ve still got on this?”

“No more than another two hours, I’m pretty sure. Your company goes through more than my rent in just ink pens every year. It’s making me a little nauseous, but I guess that’s why I have one of the top CEOs in the xeno-tech business pouring me this ridiculously wonderful coffee.” Maggie scoffed, still staring up at the ceiling.

“I put my pants on one leg at a time, you know.” Alex said with a chuckle. “I was asking because… well, I thought I might if you would let me, take you to dinner once we’re… or I mean, you are finished up here.”

“That sounds really great!” Maggie found herself taken aback and delighted by the prospect. “Just let me finish all of this up so I can give you some solid numbers. Have I mentioned that I absolutely adore this coffee?”

Alex glanced over across the island to see that Maggie had drained the mug in the two minutes since Alex had put it in front of her.

“It’s been a few seconds since you last mentioned it. Would you like another one?” Alex was still chuckling quietly. It was incredibly concentrated coffee and she wasn’t sure if she had ever heard someone speak as rapidly as Maggie was right then. “You have a crap-ton of caffeine in even just one of those, you know.”

“Crap ton of caffeine is my middle name, Ms.Danvers. I usually have more caffeine in my system than blood in my veins. Talking to my numbers is fun for me, but it gets harder the longer that they don’t talk back.” Maggie suppressed another yawn despite the cup of coffee.

“I’ll grab one for both of us and we’ll co-work until you’ve finished up.” Alex asked, putting her leather satchel on the island and sliding her own laptop out, pouring them both another mug. When she got back Maggie was completely focused on her work, tongue poking slightly out of the corner of her mouth. She barely seemed to notice when Alex got back.

Alex found the scene rather adorable even if the other woman was making those faces in reference to accounting of all things.

Alex herself was getting absolutely nothing done and instead, attempting to steal peeks at Maggie from over the top of or around their computer screens. Her paperwork from the day went completely untouched. Alex did drink all of her coffee as well though. She wanted to get onto Maggie’s level.. Alex was certain she had never seen anyone on that high of a caffeine buzz before. She was quite certain that it wasn’t healthy.

Maggie scrawled a number at the bottom of the page of her legal pad. With a heavy sigh, she shoved the page toward Alex and leaned back in her chair, almost knocking the stool backward.

“So it’s good news, then. Yay. What do you want for dinner, Ms.Maggie Sawyer?” Alex asked, her dark eyes twinkling in response to their being done with work for the day and Maggie finally seeming to relax.

Maggie had worked for Alex’s company since it was half the size it was currently. She did Alex’s personal taxes, kept the books for the entire company, and once a month she did a thorough review of all of their numbers, progress, and expenses then reported all of it directly to Alex. Much like on this particular occasion, these sessions were held at Alex’s personal residence. She cared a lot about everything happening with her company, refusing to allow a single detail to escape her attention. Maggie respected that deeply since she cared about her own work as well.

“Whatever you feel like eating will be good enough for me. Thank you, Alex. She sat up and pulled her jacket from the back of her chair.

Alex took the jacket from her and slid it across Maggie’s shoulders for her. She put her laptop back into the bag and left it there on the counter. Maggie didn’t bring hers with her either. It would make for a great excuse to come back, whether it was later that night or next week. Maggie hoped Alex wouldn’t figure out the little plot immediately. She was a very smart woman. Nothing usually got by her.

“Alrighty then, let’s go.” Alex offered Maggie her arm to lead her out to the car.


End file.
